lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Johny Thunder-The Video Game
Main Description Lego Johny Thunder-The Video game Follows the 4 Adventures (Egypt,Jungle,Dino and Orient Expedition Play as Your Favourite old Character from the Old Sets. From Johny Thunder to Sam Sinister etc. Extras Gold Bricks-250 Items-150 Characters-60 Red Bricks-24 True Adventurer-'''24 '''Vehicles-26 Minikits-300 New Features All lego Games have every year new features so this will show some of them: 1.Shoot 3x Bullets (Same as the batarang) 2.Climb on walls (there is no special platform you can realy climb on them) (Only in Open World) 3.Throw Sam Sinister's Claw at Enemies (Yust like the lightsaber in LS3) AN OLD FEATURE IS: You will have 5 Maps same as the Boxes in LEGO Indijana Jones II. When you click a map you will be redirected to the place like Egypt-You will Be Teleported to the first level.And you can't go to the other misions you have to first complete Egypt to go to Jungle etc... Wait there is a Level Builder also! The Game Egypt Chapter 1-Re-Gou Ruby Secret Playable-Johny Thunder,Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed Unlockable-Scorpion Boss(es)-none Setting-Dessert,Pyramid (yust the outside) Chapter 2-Enter The Pyramid Playable-Johny Thunder,Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed Unlockable-Mummy Slave,Mummy (Spear) Boss(es)-Slyboots (2 Hearts) Setting-Pyramid (Outside,Chamber,Dungeon,Altar,Tomb) Chapter 3-Flight Over Egypt Playable-Harry Cane,Johny Thunder Vehicle-Harry Cane'S Airplane Unlockable-Dessert Ballon Boss(es)-Dessert Ballon (SlyBoots on it Hearts) Setting-Sky,Dessert Ballon Chapter 4-Oasis Ambush Playable-Johny Thunder Unlockable-Pharaoh Skeleton Boss(es)-SlyBoots (4 Hearts),Pharaoh Skeleton (Gold Headdress) (2 Hearts) Setting-Dessert,Anubis Tomb Chapter 5-The Secret of the Sphinx Playable-Johny Thunder,Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed Unlockable-Pharaoh Skeleton (White Headress),Sam Sinister (Piolite),Sam Sinister's Airplane Boss(es)-Sam Sinister's Airplane (3 Metal Hearts) Setting-The Sphinx Tomb,Dessert Chapter 6-Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins Playable-Johny Thunder (Backpack),Dr. Kilroy (Backpack),Pippin Reed Unlockable-Pharaoh Hotep,Skeleton,SlyBoots,Sam Sinister,Johny Thunder's Truck Boss(es)-SlyBoots (2 Hearts),Sam Sinister (5 Hearts),Pharaoh Hotep (6 Hearts) Setting-Dessert,Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins Jungle Chapter 1-Rudo Villano Playable-Johny Thunder (Jungle),Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed (Jungle) Unlockable-Rudo Villano,Achu's Minion,Achu's Minion (Spear),Snake,Raft Boss(es)-Rudo Villano's Raft (He Throws Dynamite and you Have to Doge it and throw something back at him) Setting-Jungle,Acho's Camp Chapter 2-Hidden Treasure Playable-Pippin Reed (Jungle/Backpack),Harry Cane Unlockable-Pontoon Plane Boss(es)-Achu (3 Hearts) Objective-Find the Sun Disk,And then Try to defeat Achu Setting-Jungle Chapter 3-The Spider's Secret Cave Playable-Pippin Reed (Jungle),Johny Thunder (Jungle) Unlockable-Spider,Giant Spider Boss(es)-Señor Palomar (4 Hearts),Giant Spider (3 Hearts) Setting-Jungle,Spider's Secret Cave Chapter 4-Jeep Chase Playable-Pippin Reed (Jungle),Johny Thunder (Jungle) Vehicles-Jeep Unlockable-Enemy Jeep,Señor Palomar's Soldier Boss(es)-Enemy Jeep (5 Metal Hearts) Setting-Jungle Chapter 5-River Expedition Playable-Johny Thunder (Jungle),Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed (Jungle),Gabarros Vehicles-Jungle Boat Unlockable-Monkey Boss(es)-Señor Palomar (4 Hearts),Achu (6 Hearts) Setting-River,River Temple Chapter 6-Amazon Ancient Ruins Playable-Johny Thunder (Jungle),Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed (Jungle),Gabarros Unlockable-River Boat,Señor Palomar,Achu Boss(es)-Señor Palomar (2 Hearts),Achu (6 Hearts) Setting-River,Amazon Ancient Ruins Dino Island Chapter 1-The Baby T-Rex Playable-Johny Thunder,Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed (Jungle) Unlockable-Johny Thunder's Plane Boss(es)-Escape from Mama T-Rex Objective-Find the Baby T-Rex Setting-Camp,Forrest Chapter 2-Dino Research Compound Playable-Johny Thunder,Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed (Jungle),Mike Unlockable-Research car,Mr. Cunningham Boss(es)-Mama T-Rex (4 Hearts) Setting-Forrest,Dino Research Compound Chapter 3-Island Race Playable-Johnny Thunder (Island Racer) Vehicle-Johny Thunder's Island Racer Unlockable-Sam Sinister's Island Racer,Sam Sinister (Island Racer) Boss(es)-none Objective-Finish 3 Laps and don't letting Sam Sinister win. Setting-Forrest Tracks Chapter 4-The pteranodon Playable-Mike Vehicle-Research Glider Unlockable-none Boss(es)-pteranodon (3 Hearts) Objective-Chase the pteranodon,and later fight him Setting-Sky,pteranodon'S Nest Chapter 5-T-Rex Transport Playable-Johny Thunder,Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed (Jungle),Mike Unlockable-Transport Boat,Sam Sinister's trailer Car,Alexia Sinister's car Boss(es)-Alexia Sinister (5 Hearts) Setting-Dino Cave Chapter 6-Dino Rampage Playable-Johny Thunder,Dr. Kilroy,Pippin Reed (Pilot),Mike Vehicles-Dino Transport Truck (Johny Thunder,Dr. Kilroy,Mike),Pippin Reed's Airplane Unlockable-Cunningham (Pilot),Cunningham's Airplane,Alexia Sinister Boss(es)-Mr. Cunningham's Airplane (5 Metal Hearts),Alexia Sinister/Sam Sinister (each 2 Hearts) Notice-the Battle with Alexia and Sam Sinister will be the same as the battle in LEGO Batman 2 with Joker and Lex Luthor! Orient Expedition Pt. 1 Chapter 1-An Old Friend Playable-Johny Thunder (India),Dr. Kilroy (India),Pippin Reed (India) Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Maharaja Lallu (4 Hearts) Objective-Save Babloo! Setting-River,Forrest Chapter 2-Temple of the Tygurah Playable-Dr. Kilroy (India) Unlockable-Tygurah Boss(es)-Tygurah (5 Hearts) Setting-Tyguah's Temple Chapter 3-Elephant Chase Playable-Pippin Reed (India),Babloo Vehicle-Babloo's Elephant Unlockable-Sam Sinister's Black Car Boss(es)-none Objective-Try To Stop Sam Sinister! Setting-India Road Chapter 4-Scorpion Palace Playable-Johny Thunder (India),Dr. Kilroy (Green Pants) Unlockable-Scorpion Palace Guard Boss(es)-Sam Sinister (Tophat)(4 Hearts),Maharaja Lallu (3 Hearts) Objective-Find the 2 Villians,Find Marco Polo's Shield Setting-Scorpion Palace Chapter 5-Mount Everest Playable-Johnny (Mt. Everest/Flight),Kilroy (Mt. Everest/Flight),Pippin (Mt. Everest/Flight),Sherpa Sangye Dorje Unlockable-none Boss(es)-none Objective-Find the Pieces to Build the Hot Air Ballon Setting-Mt.Everest Chapter 6-Battle in the sky Playable-Johnny (Mt. Everest/Flight),Kilroy (Mt. Everest/Flight),Pippin (Mt. Everest/Flight).Sherpa Sangye Dorje Vehicle-Hot Air Ballon Unlockable-Black bi-plane,Sam Sinister (Flight) Boss(es)-Black bi-plane (3 Hearts) Objective-Miss his 3 Atacks Setting-Sky Orient Expedition Pt. 2 Chapter 1-Temple of Mount Everest Playable-Johnny (Mt. Everest/Flight),Kilroy (Mt. Everest/Flight),Pippin (Mt. Everest/Flight),Sherpa Sangye Dorje Unlockable-The Yeti Boss(es)-The Yeti (3 Hearts) Setting-Temple of Mount Everest Chapter 2-An Evily Doing Playable-Sam Sinister (Tophat),Ngan Pa Unlockable-none Boss(es)-none Objective-Trap the 3 Explorers Setting-Temple of Mount Everest Chapter 3-Dragon Soldier Ambush Playable-Johny Thunder (India),Dr. Kilroy (Green Pants),Pippin Reed (China) Unlockable-Dragon Fortress Guard Boss(es)-Dragon Fortress Guard (Quiver) (3 Hearts) Setting-The Great Wall of China Chapter 4-The Escape Playable-Johny Thunder (India),Dr. Kilroy (Green Pants),Pippin Reed (China) Unlockable-Cell Guard Boss(es)-Cell Guard (3 Hearts) Setting-'''Cell Chapter 5-City of Xi'an '''Playable-Johny Thunder (India),Dr. Kilroy (Green Pants),Pippin Reed (China),Jing Lee Unlockable-none Boss(es)-10x Dragon Fortress Guards Setting-Xi'an Chapter 6-The Dragon Fortress Playable-Johny Thunder (India),Dr. Kilroy (Green Pants),Pippin Reed (China),Jing Lee Unlockable-Chang Wu,Dragon Fortress Statue,Jun-Chi Boss(es)-Jun-Chi (4 Hearts),Sam Sinister (Tophat)(5 Hearts) Objective-Get on the Emperor's Ship,Find the Secret Passage,Get to The Dragon Fortress,and then Chase Sam Sinister at the End. Setting-Emperor's Ship,Secret Passag,Dragon Fortress Characters: Vehicles/Others Red Bricks Achievements Easter Eggs: Gallery LEGO Johny Thunder the Video Game Logo 1.png LEGO Johny Thunder Sam Sinister Concept.PNG|Sam Sinister Video game Concept (Orient Expedition) Category:Video Games Category:2014